Edward Richtofen Quotes
'Kino der Toten' 'Ascension' *"Boom goes the corpses!" * "Their little heads will go...Boom!" * "Double Points! Double ze death, double ze fun."' * "Clean-up on aisle six!.....Dempsey had an accident..." * "Ohh haha...Ze little demon goes boom'.." * "AH! There's blood in my eyes!--Oh yes. * "OHH! The inside of your head is delicious!" * Ohh, his death vas so....juicy." * "Oahhh ze body parts....in vundabah!" *"The wretched screams of the dead fill my heart with joooyy!" * "It has DOCTAH in ze title! (Girly voice) Just like mee!" * "Nein! Ze dirty hairy little man things are taking my..things!" * "OHH! There's a doll inside a doll inside a DOOLL!....Sounds perverse..!" * "Perhaps I shall dip ze tip in faecal matter." * "With zis I can go a very long time!.....That turn you on?" *"Ohh, I do like ze sound of zis one...it tickles my special place." * "Look at him, CRAAWLING to his master.....oh he's dead." * "Is he trying to communica-Ohh no they've having sex... *Unzippes Pants"" *"Hehehe, stop tickling me!" *"Oooh, your so big!" *"I used to smash these things, just so I could see my sister cry." *"Death has come to you my children." *"I count one, two, three, oh shiz" *"Oh no, ze hands, groping me...it feels...sooo gooood...hehehe" (evil voice) * "I'M NOT DEAD!!!" * Ahh! It looks like it sucks them in! - Use the Gersch Device on multiple zombies. * Usually ze voices aren't so angry! Shangri-La * It's mine! MINE! I'LL CONTROL THEM ALL! * Excellent, It is all coming together now. (Low laughing then he starts coughing then finishes laughing) *Now that you are done I'll be taking that. (Laughing) * I have earned Und Anchivement. (Quiet voise) yeah. * Weeeeeeeee! I hear a Crystal rising. * NEIN! This sounds BAD, LIKE NIKOLAI SINGING * Feast little ones, FEAST!!! Ohhh........ I mean, I'm on my way Dempsey! * BOX, I hate you.... Moon *﻿ "I WIN! ... The power! THE POWER! I WILL CONTROL THEM ALL! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! But not before we continue the game!" * NEIN! AIR! Gut for torture! ACH! * WEEEEEE, I can bounce around like a free little bunny, WEEEEEE. * with no bullets i must resort to stabbing...AH STABBING!!! * More, Give Me MOORRRRREEEEE, OK A Little Less... * Their Homeostatic Functions will be all mine Hahaha, ALL MINE!!! * GRIFFIN STATION, FOLLOW ME! * JA, It Worked, Now Onto Phase Twelve! * Again With Ze Floping Doctor......... * Ahhh ROOT BEER! * I Will Shoot Zem, IN THEIR EYES!!!! * Revive THIS you animals! * Do-Do-Do-Dempsey Is a stupid hunk of meat (Citation Needed) * Oh Dempsey, i think i can see your house from here, IT'S ON FIRE! * Ohhhh, this must be where they bake all the Apple Pies! * Lungs...Feel....flat.......PAIN....in...Pacre...as! *This...Is all...Dempsey's....Fault.....I......Hate...........PIE! *ah.. the earth rise is so vunderval from here * Der Riese * Oh look!!! (Sarcasticly) A big thingy like that other thingy. * I FEEL LIKE DANCING! * No...NOOO! I am not ready for HELL, I have nothing to wear! * It's OKAY, I have every thing under control. *GROAN* GET OFF MY BOOTS! * DOUBLE TAP ROOT BEER!!!!!!! Double tap, Double tap, Double tap, Double tap, Double tap, Double tap root beer........ root beer! Who doesn't like the rootbeer? * I am not scared, but I could use some help! Category:Quotes